This invention relates to a passive apparatus which lessens the intensity of a back propagating pressure wave while having negligible impact on forward pressure loss.
In existing pulse detonation devices a shock wave is produced as a result of each detonation. This shock wave propagates both downstream, producing thrust, and upstream toward the inlet of the device. The upstream propagation of these shock waves can have detrimental effects to the operation of a pulse detonation device. Specifically, in a valveless system, shock waves can enter the flow inlets, which feed air and/or fuel into the device, thus causing high pressure spikes in this structure, which can damage internal components or otherwise impede optimal operation.
Several methods have been considered to prevent the propagation of strong pressure waves including mechanically valved systems. However, such systems require a number of moving parts, which increases the cost and complexity of such systems. Additionally, the presence of a valve system reduces the operational reliability of the detonation device.
Thus, a system or configuration that can be used in pulse detonation (and similar) devices, which require no additional moving parts or complex systems, and reduce the backflow of strong pressure waves, is desirable.